choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
James Ashton
James, a main character in The Freshman, The Sophomore, The Junior, and The Senior series, was an upperclassman at Hartfeld and one of your love interests. He graduated in The Sophomore, Book 1, Chapter 15. He is first seen in The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance James has cropped, black hair, brown eyes and dark skin. Before his redesign, his facial feature was different and his skin tone was lighter. His left eyebrow is raised. Usually, he wears a blue blazer and a gray shirt. In The Sophomore, he wears a blue jacket over a gray shirt. In The Junior, you have the chance to give him a new makeover. You can choose his new look, his previous look from The Freshman, or keep his current look. He wears a slightly unbuttoned dark blue shirt under a green cardigan with his sleeves rolled up in his "Knit-Erary" outfit. Personality James acts very professional. Even though he likes being sarcastic, he's very respectful to other people. Writing is James' passion, he's incredibly dedicated to becoming an author and playwright. Words mean everything to him. James tells Your Character that he will only say "I love you" to the girl he intends to stay with for the rest of his life. James thinks of himself as composed, confident and cool, but at times has shown to be unsure of himself and hesitant in important decisions. He's also very popular with the girls because of his name, his money and his appearance. It's unclear if James is aware of these reasons, but if he is, he doesn't seem to care about it very much. James seems very unapproachable at the beginning. After he reveals to his parents that he is studying literature, he begins to open up more. He can be very hurt by the people he cares about the most. James values honesty and cannot stand to find out that someone lied to him: a few years prior The Freshman series, he found out that the girl he was dating had a secret lover by walking in on them. The late Professor Vasquez appears to have a profound lasting effect on James, as is shown in Book 3, Chapter 11, when, while Your Character is talking about the group's problems to him over Skype, James has muted his mic and is writing up details to a story he is writing using inspiration from Your Character, much like Vasquez did with his daughter, Gabriela, and Your Character. Chapters The Freshman Book 1 * Chapter 1: Welcome to Hartfeld University * Chapter 3: The Assistant * Chapter 6: Kappa House Party * Chapter 7: Rush Week * Chapter 8: On the Hunt * Chapter 9: Sorority Ball, Part 1 * Chapter 10: Sorority Ball, Part 2 * Chapter 11: The Birthday Girl, Part 1 * Chapter 12: The Birthday Girl, Part 2 * Chapter 13: The Birthday Girl, Part 3 * Chapter 14: The Ashton Affair * Chapter 15: The Professor's Daughter * Chapter 16: Last Call * Chapter 17: The Hartfeld Formal James: Masquerade Ball * Chapter 1: James: Masquerade Ball Snowed In * Chapter 1: Snowed In * Chapter 2: Snow Worries Book 2 * Chapter 1: Winter in Hartfeld * Chapter 2: Welcome Back Party * Chapter 3: Auditions * Chapter 4: Playing the Part * Chapter 5: Stage Kiss * Chapter 6: The Cast Party * Chapter 7: The Talk * Chapter 8: The Hospital * Chapter 10: Ballot Boxing * Chapter 12: The Debate (Determinant) * Chapter 13: Swing Vote Sixties * Chapter 14: Inauguration Night * Chapter 15: Setting Sail Book 3 * Chapter 1: New Leaves * Chapter 2: A Place to Belong * Chapter 3: New Kid on the Block * Chapter 4: Budgetary Concerns * Chapter 5: Bad Reputation * Chapter 6: A Kappa Birthday * Chapter 7: Rebel With a Cause * Chapter 8: Misadventures in Babysitting * Chapter 9: Until We Meet Again * Chapter 10: Caught in the Middle (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: Rock 'Roll' Hartfeld * Chapter 12: Flirting With Disaster * Chapter 13: California Dreaming * Chapter 15: Take a Chance on Me * Chapter 16: Never Gonna Give You Up * Chapter 17: Don't You (Forget About Me) Book 4 * Chapter 3: Summer Wine * Chapter 4: Can't Buy Me Love * Chapter 5: Born to be Wild * Chapter 6: Hungry Like the Wolf * Chapter 7: Bad Moon Rising * Chapter 8: Stand By Me Game of Love * Chapter 1: May the Best Couple Win * Chapter 2: Everyone's A Winner Love Bites * Chapter 1: The Bite * Chapter 2: Blood Wanted The Sophomore Book 1 * Chapter 1: Semi-Charmed Life * Chapter 2: Carry Me Home * Chapter 5: Party Up * Chapter 6: Smells Like Teen Spirit * Chapter 7: Livin' La Vida Loca * Chapter 8: I Want It That Way * Chapter 9: Barbie Girls * Chapter 10: Animal Instincs * Chapter 11: Sabotage (Off-Screen) * Chapter 12: Get What You Give * Chapter 13: You Oughta Know * Chapter 14: Unbreak My Heart * Chapter 15: Bitter Sweet Symphony * Chapter 16: Baby One More Time * Chapter 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It Book 2 * Chapter 1: Hanging by a Moment * Chapter 3: Independent Woman * Chapter 4: Come Away With Me * Chapter 5: Take a Bow * Chapter 7: Try Again * Chapter 8: Family Affairs * Chapter 9: Bye Bye Bye * Chapter 10: Get the Party Started * Chapter 11: Beautiful Day * Chapter 12: Just Dance (Offscreen) * Chapter 13: U Got it Bad * Chapter 14: Graduation (Friends Forever) * Chapter 15: Not Ready to Make Nice Hartfeld Horror Story * Chapter 2: I Know What You Did Last Quarter The Junior Book 1 * Chapter 1: Live While We're Young * Chapter 2: A Head Full of Dreams * Chapter 3: Shake it Off * Chapter 4: We Can't Stop * Chapter 5: Somebody That I Used to Know * Chapter 6: Problem * Chapter 7: We Are Young * Chapter 8: Bad Blood (Offscreen) * Chapter 9: Pray You Catch Me * Chapter 10: Set Fire to the Rain * Chapter 11: Sorry * Chapter 12: Rolling in the Deep * Chapter 13: Look What You Made Me Do The Senior The Senior * Chapter 1: Don't Stop Me Now * Chapter 2: Year of the Cat * Chapter 3: Atomic Punk * Chapter 4: Mr. Blue Sky * Chapter 5: The Jungle Line * Chapter 6: We Are The Champions * Chapter 7: Hooked on a Feeling * Chapter 8: Video Killed the Radio Star * Chapter 9: Rebel Rebel * Chapter 10: Imagine * Chapter 11: Go Your Own Way * Chapter 12: Don't Go Breaking My Heart * Chapter 13: London Calling (Determinant) * Chapter 14: Come And Get Your Love * Chapter 15: Changes Relationships His parents James has a somewhat complex relationship with his parents George and Olivia Ashton. They want him to take over their investment company and to marry a prosperous girl. Not wanting to disappoint them, he originally delayed telling his parents he's studying literature and wants to be a writer. To stop their matchmaking actions, he introduces Your Character to his parents as his fiancee. Enrique Vasquez Your classes ignited a passion in me. You taught me the power and beauty of the written word, something I hope to dedicate my life to. Thank you, Professor Vasquez. For everything. ''- James at Vasquez's grave in [[The Freshman, Book 3|''Book 3]], Chapter 9 Vasquez is James's mentor in The Freshman, Book 1. He helps James to write the play "Rosethorne Park", while James helps Vasquez with technical problems and other things. At the beginning of the story, they have been working together for three years. Vasquez means very much to James. He's the only one who understands James' passion for writing and supports him. Vasquez has got James' respect and trust. As James finds out about Vasquez's cancer, he feels hurt and unsure of how to behave near his mentor. These feelings of conflict are resolved after Vasquez reconciles with his daughter, Gabriela, and witnesses the birth of his grandson, Rico. After Vasquez's death before The Freshman, Book 2, there are several moments throughout all books where James mentions that he misses Vasquez and that he wonders what he would say or do if he was still alive. At the hearing in The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter, James says that Vasquez was like a second father for him who believed in James' literary dreams when his own parents didn't. Your Character As soon as she starts working for professor Vasquez, Your Character and James become Co-Workers. At the beginning, he appears to dislike her as suggested by his teasing. After they spend more time with each other at the Kappa Phi Sigma ball and the dinner with his parents, James softens up. He even defends Your Character from Professor Vasquez because he cares about her and doesn't want her to leave Hartfeld. In The Sophomore, Book 2, if you help raised James's confidence, he will give you an early copy of his new book as a token of appreciation. Vanessa Kingsley Vanessa is James's childhood-friend. Their parents are very good friends, so James and Vanessa grew up together and seem very close. At the dinner with James' parents, Mrs. Ashton mentions her as the perfect girl for her son. Your Character is able to meet her at the masquerade ball with James. She confesses that her father has got some serious business problems and asks James' family for help. Vanessa had (and still has) deeper feelings for James. He doesn't see her that way, but he cares about her very much. Vanessa also just wants to see James happy - even if it's with another girl. Sebastian Delacroix He's just from a different world, you know - James about Sebastian in ''Book 2'', Chapter 2 James and Sebastian know each other from prep school. He describes the sophomore as a talented actor and a textbook narcissist. They seemed to be friends and James respects Sebastian very much for his abilities but he is disappointed in how Sebastian treats those students of lower class than himself, mentioning that he was different back in prep school. After this, James turns his back on Sebastian and supports his rival Chris at the campaign. He then apologized to James for his behavior. Gabriela & Rico Vasquez If Your Character is dating James, he will help her babysit Rico in The Freshman, Book 3. He will reveal that he and Gabriela live in the same apartment building. Gabriela also mentions that they have seen each other several times lately and that he has taught her a trick with the laundry machine. James wonders why Gabriela asked Your Character to babysit and not him. He gets along very well with Rico. Reyna Mercado Reyna is a potential love interest for James (if he's single). In The Sophomore, Book 1, Chapter 15, he chose Reyna to be the new editor-in-chief for next quarter. Same system as the confidence, In The Sophomore, Book 2, if James's is single and if you encourage his interest to Reyna, they become official in Chapter 13 or remain as friends. Gallery Other Looks |-|The Freshman= James Ashton.jpg|The Freshman outfit (Old look) James2.jpg|Party outfit James Makeover.jpg|Makeover James.jpg|Shirtless James Premium Date.JPG|Premium date outfit James LA Makeover.png|LA Makeover/Summer outfit LI - James.jpg|New look |-|The Sophomore= James Sophomore.png|Sophomore outfit James full.png James (new look) TS outfit.png|Makeover James Ashton TS.png|Suit James suit Full view.png|Full view of James's suit |-|The Junior= Knit-erary Figure Makeover.png|Knit-Erary Figure Outfit Vest-Dressed James Makeover.png|Vest Dressed Outfit |-|The Senior= James_Ashton_Swimsuit.png|Full View of Swimsuit in Chapter 7 Miscellaneous The Freshman-Game of Love.JPG|James on the cover The Freshman: Game of Love The Freshman-Snowed In.jpg|James on the cover of The Freshman: Snowed In James-Masquerade Ball.png|James on the cover of James: Masquerade Ball The Freshman, Book 4.png|James on the cover of The Freshman, Book 4 The Sophomore - Hartfeld Horror Story.png|James on the cover of The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story The Junior Book 1 Cover2.png|James on the cover of The Junior, Book 1 James's_Book_of_Poetry.png|James's Book of Poetry James Book.jpg|Copy of James's new book to MC LI'sPhone.png|James's Phone on the Floor GoingtomissZignowthatTFSeriesisover.png|Gonna miss Zig & the rest of TF Gang Trivia *He is shown on the covers of The Freshman, Book 4, James: Masquerade Ball, The Freshman: Game of Love, The Freshman: Snowed In, The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story, and The Junior, Book 1. *He initially lived in Northbridge. *In James: Masquerade Ball, he revealed that his parents own the building he lived in. His father is in real estate and owns property in Northbridge. They gave him the apartment when he enrolled at Hartfeld. **It is also revealed that as a child James had a stuffed bunny named Tabitha. **It is also found out that James took ballet lessons alongside Vanessa. He stopped when his tights split and revealed his purple dinosaur underwear. *In Snowed In, he mentions that he is looking forward to celebrating Kwanzaa, although his family celebrates Christmas as well. *He is from New York. *If you are having 'the talk' with him in The Freshman, Book 2, Chapter 7, he will quote Emily Dickinson. * In The Freshman, Book 3, Chapter 4, he confirms being 21 years old. *If Your Character is dating him, he will reveal in Chapter 8 of The Freshman, Book 3, that when he was a child, he had a nanny who used to read stories to him. *Prior to his redesign, he used to resemble actor Michael B. Jordan. However, Pixelberry updated his face on October 17th, 2017. **His new portrait features darker skin and different facial features. His wardrobe and beard shape remain the same. Pixelberry explained in a blog post that this change, like any that might be made to established characters, was made to make it clear that all characters in their stories are fictional and not based on specific individuals.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/10/17/choices-update **They also stated that while other characters appearances may change, they will not alter the appearance of other love interests.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/12/11/new-books-and-update *Whilst your character is a freshman (first year), James is a senior, possibly a "fifth year" or "super senior" when your character becomes a sophomore (second year). **He took an extra semester due to missing a quarter in The Freshman, Book 3, when he left for LA to make a movie version of his play. *He graduates from Hartfeld in The Sophomore, Book 1, Chapter 15. **In the same chapter it's revealed that he is the salutatorian. *The name James is of Hebrew origin and means "supplanter" or "one who follows". **The surname Ashton is of English origin and means "town of ashes". *In Helen Twombly's story in The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story, he is renamed Jim ("Chad" calls him "Jimbo") and is portrayed as a much more stereotypical nerd. *If Your Character has been dating James since the beginning of The Freshman Series, in The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 4, the two of you celebrate your one year anniversary. *In The Sophomore, Book 2, if you helped raise James's confidence, he will give you an early draft of his new book as a token of appreciation in Chapter 13. *If Your Character is dating him in The Sophomore, Book 2, it's revealed in Chapter 15, that he makes such a good impression of Professor Vasquez that he is able to fool her. *In The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 15, if you are dating him, he will ask you if you if want to move in together. **If he is also your love interest, he will be the one to get in the car with Tyler and Abbie. *In The Junior, Book 1, Chapter 1, if you are dating him, he will move out of his apartment and into your new one. *In The Junior, Book 1, Chapter 2, you have the chance to give him a makeover. *If Your Character is dating James, you will meet his parents again for dinner in The Senior, Chapter 5. **If Your Character asks his parents to tell her a story about James, they will reveal how as a child, he invented stories about mundane household objects, and how he locked himself inside a heirloom bird cage while enacting a prison rebellion. He comments that he has always had an appreciation of irony. *If Your Character is still dating him in The Senior, they will split or break up in Chapter 12. **In Chapter 14, you are able to either get back together or to break up for good. If you get together, you can choose if you want to move with him to Alaska or to live together in London once he has finished his work in Alaska. *If he is your love interest, he will propose to you in The Senior, Chapter 15. **James' proposal includes a recitation of the first two verses of Emily Dickinson's poem That I did always love you. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:Students Category:Love Interests Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:Redesigned Characters Category:'The Junior' Characters Category:'The Senior' Characters Category:Hartfeld University students Category:Playing Cupid